Let The Games Begin
by mangagirl16
Summary: The Mew Mews,Ryou,Keiichiro, and the aliens are all snowed in at Cafe Mew Mew. How will they pass the time? An IxR fic with possible other pairings.


Hey! This is my first FanFic so it may not be that good. Slight Masaya bashing. Rated T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will most likely never, own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Let the Games Begin

"Ryou!!" Ichigo screamed as she burst into the one and only Ryou Shirogane's bedroom.

"Can I go home now? I have a….Ah! Put a shirt on! Nya!" yelled Ichigo as she turned around blushing furiously.

"Nobody said you could come in." Ryou said as calmly as ever. "Or can you just not get enough of me?" He said with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

Ichigo turned back around to face Ryou angrily, her cat ears and tail properly in place.

"What are you talking about?! I am completely and 100% in love with Masaya!"

"What did you come up here for anyways, Strawberry?"

"Uh……ummm….hold on a sec…I forgot." Ichigo said while trying to remember.

Ryou looked at his Strawberry with a bored expression thinking how simple minded she was.

"Oh! I remember!" She giggled. " Can I go home now please? I have a date with Masaya in a few hours." Ichigo said happily.

"No." He replied simply.

"Why not?!" His strawberry screamed.

"Look out the window, smart one." He said pointing at his window.

Ichigo walked past him to look out his window. She stared out the window for a minute, then turned back to Ryou with a confused expression.

"Down." He said wondering how stupid a neko-girl could be.

Ichigo looked down and then stared there wide-eyed for a few minutes speechless.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" She shrieked in Ryou's ear. Ryou almost fell out of his chair from the impact.

"Geez Strawberry, you loud enough?" Every word dripping with sarcasm.

"There's snow half way up the building!!" She began running around the room mumbling a string of profanities and freaking out.

Ryou having sat there waiting for her to stop for ten minutes, grew bored of waiting for her to stop on her own, so he took action. He calmly walked up behind Ichigo and turned her around. She didn't notice for she was still freaking out. Ryou knew there was only one way to get her to stop. He gently bent down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's quickly. Ichigo stood wide-eyed for about half a second and then turned into a cat.

"Ryou! What was that for?!" she yelled as a cat while shooting him death glares that would surely kill him if looks could kill.

"It was the only way to shut you up." He replied with a blank expression.

"Well, couldn't you have done something else?!"

"Will you be quiet for once?!" He snapped at her colder than usual.

Ichigo immediately stopped talking. They sat there staring at each other, Ichigo with a sad and scared expression, Ryou's as cold as ever, for about 10 minutes.

Ichigo nervously asked Ryou very quietly. "Can you please change me back now?"

Ryou sighed and bent down to pick her up. He then gave her a quick peck on the lips. Ichigo transformed back to normal and Ryou let go of her. She went over and sat on his bed.

"So….how are the mews and I going to get home?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"You're not. There's too much snow'

"What?! You mean we're going to be _here_ until the snow melts?"

"Hey, I'm not too happy about this either."

"Ugh! This is terrible! I was supposed to go on a date with Masaya tonight!" Ichigo cried disappointed.

"Too bad." Ryou said coolly. Ryou hated that Ichigo was with Masaya. Whenever he saw Masaya, he felt like punching him. He didn't know why though.

"Well, we should probably go down and tell the mews that we are unfortunately stuck here for awhile." Ichigo said sourly, not noticing Ryou's slightly hurt eyes.

They walked down stairs to the café, and everyone turned towards them upon hearing them walking down the steps.

"Hey, where'd all the customers go?" Ichigo asked getting sidetracked easily.

"They left awhile ago." Lettuce said shyly.

"Where have you been, Ichigo? I actually had to help clean up!" Mint said outraged.

"Calm down, Mint." Ryou said before Ichigo could say anything. "A little work once in awhile is good for you."

Mint huffed and sat back down to continue "taste testing the tea".

"You should all know something" Ryou started.

Keiichiro walked through the kitchen door then and said, "Hey, it looks like we're snowed in. Look outside."

"That's what I was going to tell them Keiichiro." Ryou said to his best friend.

Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, and Lettuce all loked out one of the heart shaped windows of the café. All they saw was snow, snow, and more snow. All of them, even Zakuro, gasped.

"You will be staying here until the snow melts. You should all call your family's and tell them where you'll be."

All of the mew mews took out their cell phones and called their families.

"I hope my brothers and sisters will be okay." Pudding said worriedly after everyone called their families.

"Oh. I'm sure they'll be fine, Pudding." Lettuce said reassuringly.

"Okay! Na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

_A few hours later at 7:30 pm:_

Ichigo sat at the table tapping her fingers and drinking her hot chocolate impatiently.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I'm so bored!" Ichigo randomly screamed, startling everyone at the table.

"Will you stop whining, Strawberry?" Ryou said annoyed after he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"It's not my fault it's so boring here!" Ichigo yelled at her blue-eyed boss.

"I know! Na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We can play games! Na no da!" Pudding exclaimed hyperly with an evil glint in her eyes.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how you like it! Criticism welcome!


End file.
